Clark Still
Clark Still, also mistakenly known as Clark Steel in some translations, is a character from the Ikari Warriors, Metal Slug and The King of Fighters video game series. History Clark is part of the Ikari Warriors mercenary agency who is currently under the orders of Commander Heidern and Colonel Ralf Jones. He was formerly a spy before he entered their service. Clark is known for being a focused and loyal soldier who specializes in gathering information for their missions. He apparently wears his sunglasses to hide a scar in the middle of his forehead; it was caused by Ralf who was carelessly playing with his knives at the time. Like the other Ikari Warriors, Clark is usually ordered to enter each tournament by Heidern. He continues to play a supporting role in Ralf's decisions and often accepts his superior's views. He and Ralf helped Leona overcome her dramatic past at the end of 1997. In 1999, his team is ordered to investigate the NESTS cartel. They were also formerly introduced to a new recruit, Whip. She immediately took a liking to Clark since he seemed more professional than Ralf. When she goes missing in the aftermath of 2000, he joined the search effort for her whereabouts in 2001. He thankfully receives a photo of Whip and Kula and hands it to the worried Ralf. For 2003, Clark joined the mission to confirm the pilots of Sky Noah, a ship that was presumed to be associated with Rugal. Due to the Orochi seal being broken, Leona experiences the Riot of the Blood and goes berserk on Ralf and Clark at the end of the 2003 tournament. Fortunately, they subdue her and are able to report back to headquarters. Before the XI tournament, he and the rest of the Ikari team attend a military funeral for a soldier named Jim Aldgate. After the services end, Heidern voices his concern about possible revival of the Hakkesshu and the Orochi seal. He gravely orders Ralf, Clark, and Whip to investigate and find evidence of the real perpetrators in the tournament. Personality In contrast to the rowdy and outgoing Ralf, Clark is taciturn and rarely displays much emotion. However, a melancholic streak is hinted at, and his loyalty towards his comrades is never questioned. He is known to sometimes make fun of Ralf's stubbornness and serious nature. Trivia *Both Ralf and Clark originally appeared in the Ikari Warriors series. In the U.S. and European versions of Ikari Warriors, they were renamed Paul and Vince, respectively. They both also appeared in the The King of Fighters game series, under their original names. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Lawful Good Category:Shmup Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Envious Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Lethal Category:Tragic Category:Poor Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Optimists Category:Warriors Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Provoker